english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Bevins
Christopher Bevins (born October 31, 1973) is an American ADR director and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Nino (Announced) *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016) - Natsuki Ise (Announced) *Aquarion (2008) - Apollo, Apollonius (ep14) *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Chinosuke Domon (ep8), M.J.B.K. (ep17), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Beck, Omar (ep22), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Kashu Geeze (ep5), Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Kashu Geeze (ep10), Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Perverted Noble, Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2017) - Johnny Gill, Dog (ep18), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Johnny Gill *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Yasuhiro Hagakure (Announced) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Grigori Rasputin (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Lahar *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Ridel LeCoulte (ep11), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Miko (ep4) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Capi (ep8) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Takaomi Sudo, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Kenji *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Kenji *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Kenji *Jormungand (2014) - Tojo *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Tojo *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Penne (ep2), Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Hanta Sero (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Mahesh Mirza/'Mahatma Ghandi' *One Piece (2014-2016) - Lafitte, Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Akita Komatsuzawa (ep14) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Takamura *Prison School (2015) - Joe/'Joji Nezu' (Announced) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - Lizard (ep17; Announced) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (2016) - Yogi (ep4) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Azai Nagamasa *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Akagawa, Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Tom Shredfield, Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Arata "Nine" Kokonoe *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Cervantes *The Future Diary (2013) - Shiraishi (ep1), Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Narsus (Announced) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Washibana (ep10), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Nico *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Wyne (ep6) *Trickster (2016) - Twenty Faces (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Cruel *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Gang Tea-Jun *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Cool 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Bikini Warriors (2016) - Guard (ep2), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Ridel LeCoulte (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Ort *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Tony *Harmony (2016) - Elijah Vashlov *Initial D: Third Stage (2010) - Kenji *New Initial D The Movie: Legend 1: Awakening (2017) - Kenji *One Piece Film: Strong World (2013) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Azai Nagamasa *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Ivan 'OVA - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Extra Stage (2011) - Kenji 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Japan *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Japan, John, Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Manager (Announced) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shin Godzilla (2017) - Mori (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Hyperion Boil *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Marauder Deadhead *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files: Dark Tournament (2004) - Shishi Wakamaru 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Bee *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Dhalsim *Street Fighter V (2016) - David, Dhalsim *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Dhalsim *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Dhalsim Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (78) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors